Catching a Mate
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Fem!Harry. Ivy Potter travels to Volterra, Italy with her relatives. Now after her relatives were killed, she is brought in front of the three kings. She flees with her life, thinking that they are going to kill her, when it is something very different.
1. Chapter 1

**Catching a Mate**

**Chapter 1**

Summary: What if Didyme never existed and was never Marcus' mate? After three thousand years of being alone, Marcus has given up on ever finding a mate and has become just a mere shadow of his former self.

Fem! Harry. Ivy Potter is forced to take a vacation with her relatives, the Dursleys to Volterra, Italy. After her relatives disappeared, she is introduced to the ruling vampires. Thinking that she is going to be killed, she flees. And now is on the run from them.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or of Harry Potter. I wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashbacks

_Parseltongue _

**(Scene Break)**

Ivy Potter was sitting on the airplane that was headed to Rome, Italy and then takes a taxi to Volterra, Italy. She had emerald green eyes, long black hair with a red tint that reaches to her mid back, and was way too thin for someone her age. She had just finished her second year at Hogwarts and boy; it was so full of drama. Drama that was unwanted by Ivy. She had fought a basilisk and now, she believes that her bone marrow has its venom and phoenix tears slowly making its way through out her body.

Ivy is very worried about the venom and the tears, but the Headmaster and Madam Pomfrey had assured her that there was nothing to worry about as they could not find any trace of it in her body. But it was the day after Ivy got back to the Dursleys that the phantom pains began in her bones.

Ivy remembered how she had received a letter from her Aunt Petunia by Hedwig airmail, ordering to only come back with 'normal' things and to leave her 'freaky' things with one of her 'freaky' friends as she was coming with them to a free vacation to Volterra, Italy.

So Ivy left her things with Ron in a special bag that can probably fit a whole in it, for safe keeping. But the feeling of dread was settling down in her stomach, but she knew better than to say anything to her aunt and uncle.

But the only good thing about being informed about this a week early, she was able to order a muggle credit card from the goblins that will work in every country in the world.

**(Scene Break)**

Ivy was exploring the hotel room, while the Dursleys went on the tour of the Volturi Castle. They basically ordered her to stay in the hotel room that she was sharing with Dudley, for the whole trip. Their order was basically a blessing in disguise as the pain was still there and she felt like that she had not slept in about a week.

After a few hours of sleep, Ivy woke up to the door being opened, thinking it was Dudley, she jumped out of the bed. Instead of her cousin coming in, it was a stranger with very pale skin, brown hair, and what stood out the most was his ruby red eyes.

"Who are you? Where is my cousin?" Ivy demanded loudly.

The beautiful man looked surprised for a moment, before wiping all and any emotions from his face.

"There are some problems that we need your help with, so if you would please follow me. We can clear up the misunderstandings, miss," The man suggested.

"Alright," Ivy agreed. She wanted to disagree instead, but something in her gut told her not to. Besides, the man in front of her did not seem human. Ivy did not know what he was as she only studied about the goblin wars and about giants.

**(Scene Break)**

Ivy was escorted into what looked to be a throne room, but at the same time, it appeared to be something more. The room was dark, but there was enough light for her to see. The walls, the floor, and the ceilings were made out of ancient stone. It looked to be older than Hogwarts.

"Welcome to the Volturi Castle! May we have your name?" Ivy focused on the three men that were sitting on the said thrones. The one who spoke was sitting in the middle, he had long black hair, his skin looked it could be made out of small pieces of paper, and his ruby red eyes were some what covered with white film. On the man's left was another man with long white hair and was sneering at her. The last man, who was sitting on the right, has shoulder length black hair, but he seemed to be staring at her intently.

"Ivy Potter, sir," Ivy politely replied. She did not want to give them any reason to kill her.

"I was informed that you came with the Dursley family, am I correct?" The man asked in a carefree tone.

"Yes sir. That is correct," Ivy answered. If only Snape was here, he would be to witness that she was capable of being respectful and polite to adults.

He was about to say something else, when the one on the right touched his hand. There was a series of emotions that flickered on the giddy guy's face like confusion, understanding, and then pure happiness. Even though, those emotions flickered by very fast, she was able to catch a glimpse of each one, it was one of the main advantages of being a seeker, and you have the ability to see very fast moving things that a normal person would not see. Then she noticed that his lips were moving, but could not hear anything.

Red eyes, pale hard looking skin, still as a statue, can hear anything…they're vampires as known as cold ones. It was a good thing that she read a book about cold ones in the Hogwarts Library. It was all thanks to all of not showing any emotions or she would get a beating from her relatives, that she did not show any surprise on her face.

Everyone was now staring at her stunned. The obvious leader of the coven spoke up once again, "How rude of me that I did not introduce ourselves. I'm Aro Volturi and these are my brothers, Marcus and Caius."

Aro walked towards her and grabbed her hand. His hands were ice cold and stone hard. With him being so close to her, her fear as well as her pain increased.

Suddenly, Aro let go her hand and stared at her intently. She felt the need to shift from foot to the other foot, but she could not for the pan would make itself known with every movement.

"Interesting," Aro muttered as he made his way back to his throne.

"What is so interesting, Brother? Tell us!" Caius demanded in a cold angry tone.

Aro sat down and said, "She already knows what we are."

Caius looked furious as he shouted, "If she knows what we are, then she must die. As our rules clearing stated that all humans who know of our kind must be killed to keep our secret safe!"

Two things happened after Caius shouted that, first was Marcus flew at Caius in blind rage, intent on doing him serious harm and the second thing that happened was…

CRACK!

Ivy disappeared from the throne room. Leaving everyone will almost everyone, shocked at what they saw.

"How dare you threaten my mate, Caius! Thanks to you, she will now believe that we are going to kill her," Marcus shouted as he tried to get to Caius to rip him to shreds, but was being held back by Aro.

"I'm afraid that Ivy Potter is not totally human herself," Aro interrupted as he struggled with holding back Marcus. But both brothers stopped and looked at Aro in confusion.

Aro did not need to touch them to know what they are thinking. So he explained, "Apparently, your mate, Marcus, is a magical witch and is apart of a world that is very well hidden. Its amazing really, I have only heard rumors of such a world of the supernatural, but I never really found proof that it existed until now. Marcus, why don't you take Demetri, Felix, and Santiago and track your mate down, so you can explain to her what is really going on."

Marcus pulled himself free of Aro and ordered those three to be ready in one hour.

**(Scene Break)**

CRACK!

Ivy appeared in a dark alley way back in London, England and that was close to the Leaky Cauldron. Saying hi to Tom, the barkeeper and paying for a room. She fell asleep almost right away, but she did make a mental note to visit the goblins tomorrow get some information and get everything in ordered.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Twilight or any of that series or of Harry Potter. I wished that I really did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Flashback

_Parseltongue_

**(Scene Break)**

When Ivy woke up the next morning. She saw that Hedwig had arrived sometime during the night with her things that she had left with Ron. Ivy smiled at her familiar as she got up and began to prepare for the day ahead of her.

"I'm so happy to see you, Hedwig. Anyways, I need to go to the bank to get some things done and some info. The Dursleys were eaten by a huge coven of cold ones a.k.a. vampires. And because I know of their existence, I am going to be hunted and killed. So we will be traveling for a long time," Ivy explained what was happening to Hedwig.

Hedwig flew down to Ivy's shoulder and started rubbing her head against Ivy's cheek. Ivy smiled at the sign of support from Hedwig.

**(Scene Break)**

About an hour and half later, Ivy was sitting in the private office of Griphook, who she had appointed as the manager of her vaults and the one she could trust to invest her money wisely. They had just finished writing her Will and made sure that everything is in order and also took several samples of her blood to find out what's happening to her and when the pain is going to stop. Ivy already drank the pain killer potion to get rid of the pain so she can think clearly.

"Griphook, does Gringotts have any information on a coven of cold ones called Volturi?" Ivy asked. If there was anyone with this type of information, it would be the goblins.

Griphook looked at her sharply and asked, "I take it that the Volturi coven is the reason of you making your Will so early, Ms. Potter?"

"That's correct," Ivy replied, and then she went on explaining what happened during her early part of the summer.

"Ms. Potter, if you are saying is true, then you probably have almost one or two weeks, maybe three, depending on where you are, before their tracker, Demetri, catches up to you. You will need to keep moving every one or two weeks just to keep out of their hands."

Ivy felt like her whole world came crashing down on her. She just wanted to go to Hogwarts and forget that this whole thing ever happened. She just wanted to be normal and not be in a life and death situation. If she needed anything from the magical world, she would need to have the locations of other magical communities.

"Griphook, does Gringotts have a book that gives the different locations of other magical communities in the world? I'm willing to pay the price of what it costs?" Ivy asked.

Griphook said something to one of the guards and one of them left the room. They waited several minutes before the guard returned with a small black book and gave it to Griphook, before returning to his post by the door.

"Ms. Potter, this book will give the locations of all of the magical communities in the world. All you have to do is say the name of the country that you are in and it will give you the information that you want. It will cost you, 75 galleons, Ms. Potter," Griphook explained.

"I'll take it," Ivy said immediately. After that, Ivy left Gringotts to purchase some things that she may need while on the run.

**(Scene Break)**

It has been two days since she first visit Gringotts and gave them the samples of her blood to study. She was now coming out of her meeting with Griphook. Apparently, the basilisk venom and the phoenix tears are slowing down her aging and they believe that she may stop aging all together between the ages of seventeen or nineteen years old and they are not sure when she would die, but they guess she will probably live for at least a thousand years or more, considering that the basilisk is about a thousand years old. Not only that, it was causing her magic core to increase slowly to the point of doing wandless magic will come easy for her to perform. And also, her eye sight got better than the normal 20/20 vision and among other small things that came from the phoenix tears.

Thankfully, her ability to flicker from one location to another location became easier for her to perform and it took a lot less magic when now its done. The flicker ability is like jumping from one spot to another spot, but in this case it will be like jumping from one country to another.

Tomorrow was her thirteenth birthday and her last day here. Thankfully, Tom knew of her situation when she explained what's happening and asked him to hold onto letters for Ron and Hermione and he understood what she is going to do and why.

Meanwhile, Ivy had purchased a magical tent in case she had to sleep outside, a trunk with three compartments, one was a potions lab, the second was a huge library, and the last one was a storage area for odds and ends. She purchased an endless journal, so she can write what was happening everyday. She even got a better endless bag to put everything in.

"Well Tom, tomorrow afternoon, I'm out of here," Ivy said as she sat down at the bar.

Tom gave a toothless smile and said, "I do hope that you will come and visit me and Diagon Alley once and a while."

"Don't worry. I will probably pop in at least twice a year hopefully. You've been a great help," Ivy said. Suddenly, Ivy squeaked as she felt a nudge on her leg. Looking down, she saw a huge thin black dog with blue eyes looking up at her.

It was a very sad fact for Ivy's friends that Ivy Potter has the same love for dangerous creatures as Hagrid, but thankfully she can name them better than Hagrid. So while the dog looked like a Grim to others, it looked like a cute puppy to Ivy.

"Do you belong to someone?" Ivy asked as she fed him some of her food.

Ivy was surprised when the dog shook his head, but she grinned as she just happy that she found another pet to keep.

Ivy thought for a moment and then said, "I'll name you Snuffles."

**(Scene Break)**

"Well, Tom, I will see you around Christmas or new year," Ivy said as she made sure that she got everything including the baby Ashwinder named Pierce that Hagrid got her for her birthday.

"Take care, Ms. Potter," Tom said before Ivy flickered out of the Leaky Cauldron with Hedwig, Pierce, and Snuffles.

**(Scene Break)**

Demetri stopped; they were about thirty minutes away from where Marcus' mate was.

Felix asked, "Demetri, dude, why did you stop?"

"Yes, Demetri, why did you stop?" Marcus asked in a dangerous voice.

"Sorry, Master Marcus, but it seems that your mate is now somewhere in South America. It seems that she used that ability of hers to move to a different location," Demetri explained.

Marcus swore in his original language, before saying, "Well, lets get a move on then to South America."

**(Scene Break)**

"Welcome to Brazil, everyone…" Ivy trailed off as she watched Snuffles shift into a human man.

"Hello, Ivy. Its good to finally see you," The man said.

**AN: I hope that you all like it. For the next chapter is going to be a huge time skip, it will be when Ivy returns to Hogwarts after being away for so long. Please review and let me know what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. But if I did claim that, I would be sued and loose everything that I have. Enjoy reading this chapter.

"Talking"

'_Thinking' _

Flashback

**Parseltongue**

**(Scene Break)**

_Three years later…_

Ivy Potter and Sirius Black were staying at the Cullens' house for almost two weeks now. Apparently, Alice Cullen, who is a seer, had a vision of them arriving somewhere on the outskirts of Forks, Washington and since they were apart of the supernatural world, Alice went and kidnapped them and forced them to stay with them. It was then that Ivy found out the real reason of being chased by the Volturi and that she was Marcus' mate. And since then, Alice took Ivy shopping for clothes every other day practically. Alice wanted to get rid of the clothes that Ivy had collected from all of the different countries that she and her godfather had been to, but Ivy threatened Alice saying that if she tries anything like that, she would find her closet very tiny and all of her clothes burned to ashes. Thankfully, Alice did not touch her clothes since then.

Ivy Potter was now sixteen years old and at the height of about five and half feet tall. Her black hair was now cut short and stuck out at the sides. Ivy has at least three earrings in each ear. She also did not look like she was starving herself and is now at a healthy weight.

Sirius Black finally looks like his age after spending twelve years in prison. When he first transformed in front of Ivy three years ago, she had almost cursed him, but he begged her to at least give him a chance to explain everything. After he had explained everything, she wrote a letter to the Headmaster telling him that Ronald Weasley's pet rat, Scabbers was really an illegal Animagus and that he should take a look into that. It took about six months before word reached them that Sirius Black was declared innocent and was now a free man. Ivy got a good laugh out of the chaos that was created by the news of Sirius' innocence.

**(Scene Break)**

**Its beautiful**, Pierce hissed as he looked at the castle in front of the small group.

"Its beautiful' Pierce says," Ivy developed a habit of repeating whatever Pierce says into English so Sirius could understand what was being said. "I do agree, even after all of these years gone from the castle, its even more beautiful than before."

"You can say that again," Sirius said. "Are you sure that Alice was telling us the truth about you being this cold one's mate? I mean, are you sure that she was not lying to you?"

**The Seeing Bat was not lying. I would know when someone was lying, you stupid mutt!** Pierce hissed angrily.

"Pierce says, 'The Seeing Bat was not lying. I would know when someone was lying, you stupid fleabag!' And I trust Pierce to tell me when someone was lying. Although, it will feel weird to stay in one place for more than three weeks." Ivy said to her godfather who was trying to curse the Ashwinder.

"Padfoot, stop that! You don't want to curse Pierce as it might hit me instead," Ivy scolded as they made their way to the entrance of Hogwarts.

"But he insulted me," Sirius whined as he glared at her chest knowing that is where Pierce is at. Ivy just shook her head.

**(Scene Break)**

Sirius and Ivy both snuck into the castle with the use of the Invisibility Cloak. It was the last night before the students go back home for the summer. They spent about fifteen minutes guessing names of various sweets, before they got the right sweet and were allowed to enter the Headmaster's office.

Since it would be a while before the Headmaster would show up, so they settled down on the couch to sleep as that crazy pixie vampire who was a shopping addict, kept them up almost all night and also kept them for most of the morning, before they were able to escape with the help from Jasper, who laughed at them at the same time.

**(Scene Break)**

Marcus and the group including his two brothers who joined him and brought a few more guards, but not all of the guards. They were almost to Chicago when Demetri suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure that my mate and that bastard went back to England, Demetri?" Marcus angrily snapped at their tracker.

"Yes, sir," Demetri answered immediately as he did not want Marcus to rip him to shreds.

"Calm down, Brother. It would be this time that you will be able to catch her," Aro said calmly, but inside he was overjoyed that Marcus was showing emotions and becoming like his old self again.

"Ivy will keep you on your toes, Marcus. Don't worry, if that man did anything to your mate, he will be punished severely," Caius said.

Marcus did not say anything; instead he thought back to the time that they had almost caught Ivy about a year ago. It was Felix who was the first to find her and followed her to the hotel and saw an older man greet her. Felix took that time to get Marcus and show him where she was. When they arrived at the hotel, Marcus saw the older man hugging Ivy and teasing her. He had lost it and he attacked, but before Marcus could reach them, Ivy used her ability and disappeared with that man, leaving an angry and worried Marcus behind.

'_This time, she will become mine and I will keep her safe,'_ Marcus thought to himself. Well at least they will reach Britain very soon, thanks to the private jet that Aro got for them.

**(Scene Break)**

Headmaster Dumbledore tiredly made his way to his office. He was thinking of the first letter that his granddaughter in all but blood, Ivy sent to him just after Sirius Black escaped prison, saying that she was not coming back to Hogwarts as she recently got herself on a 'need –to –die' list of the ruling vampire coven and she needed to keep moving, so they won't catch her and kill her or in this case, eat her like they did to her relatives.

When he first broke the news to the professors, Severus was smiling from ear to ear, but as the months passed, Snape got worried about Ivy and about her safety as he promised her mother that he would keep her safe. The whole school, was not really the same without Ivy here, hell even the Slytherins stopped with the bullying and they slowly been accepting muggleborns and half bloods in their society by teaching them their traditions and why they were still used today.

The Headmaster entered his office; he nearly had a heart attack at what he saw in front of him. Ivy Potter and Sirius Black were sleeping on his couch.

"Ivy? Sirius? Is that really you?" Albus gently asked as he shook them awake. Ivy yawned as she rubbed her eyes as she got up.

"Headmaster?" Ivy asked as she sat up while trying to get herself wake. She felt Sirius also getting up. The Headmaster just grabbed her in a hug.

"Its so good to see you again, my dear girl. My, you have grown up," The Headmaster said as he finally let her go. "Its good to see you, too; Sirius, my dear boy."

"Its good to see you, too, Headmaster," Ivy and Sirius both said at the same time.

Pierce chose that moment in time to stick his head out of Ivy's shirt and took a good look at the Headmaster and asked **who is the ancient one?**

"Who is the ancient one?' Pierce asks. Pierce this is Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. Headmaster this is Pierce, Hagrid gave him to me on my thirteenth birthday," Ivy introduced them to each other.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Pierce," Headmaster said to the snake.

Pierce nodded his head and went back to sleep. Headmaster looked at the two and asked, "Well, how long are you two staying here?"

That got Ivy explaining everything that Alice Cullen had told her and how they hopefully be staying here for as long as possible. Ivy even told the Headmaster that she took her O.W.L.s and her N.E.W.T.'s or at least the American version of them and that they are here to help guard Hogwarts and the village from death eaters or attacks.

"Well, I will show you two to your new rooms and we can talk more tomorrow," The Headmaster said as he led them out of his office and to their new rooms.

"Thanks Headmaster for everything and good night," Ivy and Sirius said at the same time.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Twilight or of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not or ever will. I just want to say thank you to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and followed this story. Thanks. It means a lot to us authors.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_On an airplane…_

Marcus now has even stronger hope than before about catching up with his intended mate, since he had just received a phone call from the one and only Alice Cullen, who has the gift of seeing the future. She had informed them that Ivy, his mate, was going to stay in the same place and is not moving anywhere. And also she had informed him that the man who Ivy was traveling with is her godfather. When he heard that, he was very relieved that she was not dating the man.

Marcus knew when he caught up with her; he would have to apologize to her and her godfather, Sirius Black.

But the real shocking bit of new, was that Ivy now knows that she is his mate and that they are not going to kill her. At first, he was angry that he was not the one to tell her first, but his brother, Aro, pointed out that it was a good thing that she knows about it and is less likely to attack them and accidentally kill one of them or run away like before. He calmed down about that. Now, all he has to do is wait patiently for their private jet to land at an abandoned airfield, which will be very soon and he figured out that he would meet Ivy this evening.

'_Soon, I will be able to claim you as my mate and protect you from anyone who wants to do you any harm, Ivy Potter,'_ Marcus thought to himself as he felt hope and happiness fill him.

"Marcus, we need your input about an important issue that needs to be taken care of immediately," Aro suddenly said as he interrupted his thoughts. Marcus turned to face his brothers, so he could deal with the issue.

**(Scene Break)**

_At Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry…_

It was about lunch time that both Ivy and Sirius woke up and started to get ready for the new day full of shocks and hopefully, fainting. Last night, the Headmaster told them that the members of the Order of the Phoenix and their families were staying in Hogwarts for their safety for the summer. So the Weasley family, Hermione, a girl who Ivy became very good friends with in her second year, Luna Lovegood, her father, Uncle Moony that Sirius told her all about, and a few others.

Ivy was trying to figure out what to wear when her cell phone rang. Now, you all are probably wondering how on earth a cell phone can work with all of the magic around it. The answer is very simple in America they have discovered a way for technique to fun off of magic instead of electricity. Thus, making it possible for a cell phone to work at Hogwarts.

Ivy gave a little sigh as she saw it was Alice who was calling her. Answering her phone, she chirped, "Hey Alice, what will I be wearing today?"

Alice exclaimed excitedly, "Wear the green sundress that I got for you, Marcus will love it!"

Ivy raised an eyebrow and asked curiously, "I take it that Marcus and his three guards just discovered the invention of airplanes and their uses recently?"

Ivy could hear a booming laughter in the background. Apparently, Emmett was around Alice as well. Alice laughed before answering her, "Aro and Caius are with him as well as Jane, Alec, and Renata. They should be there later this afternoon. But I called for a different reason."

Ivy frowned at the serious tone that Alice had. It must be life changing and not in a good way either, for her to be this serious. Ivy sighed as she told her, "Lay it on me, Alice."

Alice began to explain about three nomads that visited and before they were about to catch up to them, one of them already bitten the one and only Bella Swan, thus changing her into a newborn vampire. The nomads had already left the area when they arrived at the spot. After Alice was done with the explanation, she asked if she and her family, along with Bella, could come and stay with her as witches' and wizards' blood does not say food for vampires.

"Of course, you guys can come. If Bella gets a bit of out of control. I can help you hold her down," Ivy told her. After a bit more talking with Alice, they finally hung up and Ivy got dressed in her green sundress that matched her eyes.

Ivy met up with Sirius in the living room, so they can go down to the Great Hall together. Sirius was very curious about the phone call that Ivy received so he asked, "So any news you would like to share with me, Ms. Legend?"

Ms. Legend is Ivy's nickname and the reason that Sirius calls her that is because her Animagus form is a legendary magical creature that existed a long time ago. They were in Japan when Ivy discovered what her animal form with help from the monks that they were staying at the time. Her Animagus form was of a Sea King. **(Yes, dear readers, there is a tiny bit of One Piece in this story. I always did believe that a Sea King would be an awesome Animagus form.) **When she first transformed, Sirius screamed like a five year old girl and fainted immediately. Her form was almost as big as Hogwarts and her scales **(do Sea Kings have scales? If they don't…well in my story they do) **is a very beautiful bluish/greenish color, huge fangs that would give dragons a run for their money, and she can breathe underwater as well as above water. And the real shocker was that Ivy was not fully grown and the monks in formed them that she will able to make Hogwarts seem small compared to her form when she is fully grown.

"Well, Mr. Padfoot, Alice just called to inform me that Marcus, his two brothers, and some of their guard are going to be here later this afternoon and the Cullens are coming in about two days as they got a newborn named Bella with them," Ivy informed Sirius as they were making their way to the Great Hall.

"Good, I can't wait for them to show up, then maybe I can beat Jazz and Em at those video… wait, did you just say that Marcus is going to be here later this afternoon?" Sirius finally caught on to what she first informed him of.

Seeing her nod, he basically went crazy as he began ranting and raving, leaving Ivy shaking her head and thinking of a way to calm her godfather down.

**(Scene Break)**

_In the Great Hall…_

Everyone had noticed that the Headmaster looked more cheerful than before and it did not looked to be a good sign. So they were keeping an eye on him in case he was up to no good with one of his crazy ideas. The said crazy ideas usually made their lives even more chaotic than before or just drove them insane and the bad type of insanity.

Then they heard talking coming from the Entrance Hall. It sounded to be a young woman and an older man speaking to each other. Snape and some of the other adults had their wands out and pointed at the doors. But what confused them the most was that the Headmaster was sitting there like nothing was happening.

Finally after what seemed to be hours, the doors opened and in came the infamous Sirius Black and an older version of Ivy Potter.

"Hi everyone! Its good to see you all here! Nice weather that we're having," Ivy cheerfully greeted everyone while at the same time looked nervous as hell. Sirius could not take it anymore; he just began laughing his ass off at their expressions.

Suddenly, Mrs. Weasley practically flew over to where Ivy was standing and pulled her into a bone breaking hug and began sobbing like there was no tomorrow. And at the same time, basically everyone surrounded them and they were asking one question after another without leaving any time for Ivy or Sirius to answer them.

Finally, Ivy was able to pull out of the hug and told them in a serious voice, "Its good to be back and yes, we are here to stay. Now before I tell you all about what happened while I was traveling, there is something that I need to do first."

Professor Snape was still sitting at the table, looking sour, but Ivy could tell that the man was happy. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity and scowled at her when she stood in front of him and he asked in a bored tone, "Yes?"

Nervous, Ivy took a deep breath and said, "I know what my father and his friends did to you when you were in school, Professor. I just want to say sorry for what me father has done and also, I would never approve of that sort of behavior as I, too, was bullied to extreme by my cousin when I was younger. So I am giving you this folder and you can do as you please with what's inside."

With that Ivy handed the shocked Professor a thick folder and Snape slowly opened it up and saw what was inside. Inside of that folder were lots of embarrassing pictures of Sirius Black that made excellent blackmail material that he ever had. Sirius had lost all color in his face at the sight of that folder and he opened his mouth to complain or say something that would very stupid, but Ivy turned and glared at him, proving that she can channel the wrath of a Sea King in her human form. And with that Sirius just shut his mouth.

Closing the folder, Snape looked up at Ivy and said, "Apology accepted and thank you. And I also want to apologize for the way I have treated you in the past. It was unfair and wrong of me to do so."

"Apology accepted, Professor. According to Sirius, you grew up with my mother and was her best friend, so I was wondering if you could tell me some stories about her sometime later?" Ivy asked hopefully. Sirius had told her everything that he knew about her mother, which was not a lot, but he told everything about her father, which was a lot.

For the first time in a long while, Severus smiled and answered, "Of course, I would love to. But first, you need to tell us about your travels."

Ivy smiled happily as she and Sirius both sat down and as they ate their lunch, they told everyone where they went, what they did, and who they met. Ivy told them how she collected books new and ancient, potion ingredients and among other things, which got Hermione asking if she read through some of the books and Professor Snape asking to look at some of the potion ingredients that he only heard of and seen, but never got to use them. Ivy agreed to that. Ivy told them all about Marcus and his coven and how that she recently found out that she is his mate and about the Cullens. She even told them that Marcus and his two brothers, and some of their guard and the Cullens were coming either later this afternoon or in a few days.

**(Scene Break)**

It took almost about an hour to tell them everything that happened. And Ivy and Sirius both were a little bit tired from all of that talking. Suddenly, Ivy's cell phone began to vibrate, so she took it out and saw it was a text message from Alice and she read it.

"So what does Alice's message say?" Sirius asked her curiously when Ivy put the phone back inside of her pocket.

Ivy sighed and told him, "Alice says that Marcus is about eight minutes away from here."

Professor Snape thought of something and said, "You're only sixteen years old, Ms. Potter. So I don't want to receive any news that I will become a great Uncle any time soon."

Remus Lupin, who Ivy now calls Uncle Moony, also added in a serious voice, "I do not care whether or not that you two are mates. Marcus will have to wait until you are of legal age before doing those type of things with you."

Poor Ivy, her face turned so red from the embarrassment from the those two and what they were saying. Sirius also had to add, "I agree with them. Those types of activities are forbidden, understand young lady?"

Ivy could only nod her head as her mouth refused to work at the moment.

Albus pouted and whined, "But I want some great grandkids to spoil as soon as possible before I move on to the next great adventure!"

"ALBUS DUMBLEDORE!" Mrs. Weasley and Professor McGonagall both screeched at the same time as they both ganged up on the poor Headmaster, who was trying to hide in the corner from their combined wrath.

Professor McGonagall was the first to scold him, "You will not encourage her to do such a thing while she is still in school!"

Mrs. Weasley then added her part in as well, "She is right! Besides Ivy is too young to be a mother. First, she needs to get out of school and then have a proper wedding before ever thinking of having kids. So don't you dare put any one of those ideas inside of her head, got it!?"

As they settled down after the poor depressed Headmaster agree to their rules, the doors suddenly open and before Ivy could turn around, she felt cold hard arms around her waist and someone nuzzling her neck as they breathed in her scent. Ivy did not even have to guess who it was that was holding. But she did enjoy everyone's shocked expressions.

**AN: I hope that you all like this chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


End file.
